1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to missions and, in particular, to a method and system for mission planning. Still more particularly, the present disclosure provides a method and system for defining, executing, and modifying a mission in real-time.
2. Background
Mission planning involves various resources and tasks that come together to form a mission. Different resources may be deployed for different tasks that make up a mission, for example. Complex missions must be manually scripted to manage multiple resources and multiple tasks for a single mission, and cannot be changed during execution of the mission.
Missions are typically scripted manually and completed offline before the missions are run by a computer system. Many of these current systems are specific to a single mission type, such as an area search mission for example. The existing solutions are not practical for dynamic applications where missions need to be created and modified on the fly. Once execution of the mission begins, the mission cannot be modified during execution.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.